


Reuben's Jangmo-o

by SinScrivener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Reuben is my oc Seamount child of Tabitha and Matt, (Tabitha being non-binary but born female, goes by ‘they’ from others, ‘Mama’ from Rebun)This is his tale about his best friend, shiny Jangmo-o, Jenga(DAYCARE IDEA USED BY A CUTE HEADCANNON SOMEONE HAD FOR MATT'S PARENTS OWNING ONE THEMSELVES, I'M ONLY USING IT DUE TO IN PART THEIR LOVE FOR CUTE THINGS AND THAT IDEA WORKING FOR THIS POINT EXACTLY, CREDIT WHERE IT'S DUE TO THE DAYCARE IDEA!!)





	Reuben's Jangmo-o

Tabitha and Matt had not actually planned on a family-Tabitha more work oriented by all means, not disturbed by children, just, not a fan, Matt, all to happy with whatever his Little Makuhita Man wanted to be discouraged on no children in their lives-Their love of Pok'emon gaining them a Pokemon DayCare on Akala which gave them all the ‘kids’ they wanted in the forms of all these different Pok’emon!

It changed when, unbeknownst by both past Admins of separate Teams Aqua and Magma, Tabitha had in fact been carrying, just, unlike many women, didn't fill out as they did, nor stop bleeding, nothing changed in them, just suddenly, eightish months passed and in the Hospital they were after a strange illness took them over which lead to the birth of a pretty healthy baby boy!

Shocked was not even the tip of what the two lovers felt, Tabitha more so worried for being ‘free living’ throughout the pregnancy they didn't know they had progressing inside them, living as normal, long sleepless nights, carrying heavy things to and from town to City and back, carrying and caring for Pok'emon of varying sizes and powers, and the occasional drinks and sex.

But the baby seemed, a month early and piebald, healthy and lively and was allowed out with a bill of health and two enraptured parents.

Their Sharpedo and Camerupt team mates were shown along with the Skitty and Poochyena they owned around the DayCare Ranch when they returned home and the Pokemon all happily bonded to the baby boy and grew protective and along with his human parents, taught the small being things their own way, how to swim like a Sharpedo, take things a step at a time like a Camerupt, playfulness like a Poochyena, and enjoying the sun like a Skitty.

Despite being born piebald, between a ‘Mother’ of Chinese and a Father of African-Hoenn (American)-Caribbean descents, he acted like any normal three year old, just with stares and whispers on his strange patchy skin.

Mostly dark skinned, splashes of pure white littered his person, dead center of his forehead, a heart like shape of white, marking two strips of his beautiful brown hair, styled like his ‘Mother's’ by his Father, and the tip of his nose. He pointed it out in a picture book to his parents at dinner one night that he looked like a Jangmo-o, how he'd love to meet one one day, maybe be its friend and trainer.

Tabitha and Matt only too happily agreed with him on his dreams and told him by the time he was old enough to start out here in Alola, twelve, he could seek out one with his starter and together, take the world by storm!

Fascinated by this, he began to draw said Pok'emon, study those who were dropped off at his parents DayCare Ranch, learned all he could and finally, by age five, felt ready though he had seven years yet, to strike out and find one on his own-His parents going to Poni Island if anything to show him the Pok'emon's living habitation.

The canyons were his ‘Mother's’ element, having been told stories of Magma and Aqua and meeting his Uncles and Aunts from their old Teams, Reuben knew how much this climb to find the Pok'emon meant to them and beamed as they made it seem like no effort to climb the cliffs as he and his Father watched and once assured they were safe, walked the long way to return to them above.

“I've missed this,” Tabitha mused, head held high, pushed back black hair rustled by the wind up here.

“Still got it my sweet, Makuhita Man~” Matt replied and kissed the chubbier one who recoiled playfully as their son raced ahead along the flat rock path, voice fading as he went, “Stop it you, Brute!”

Hw skidded to a stop and fixed his hat, something he chose to say was to look cool, really to protect his sensitive patches of white skin.

His soft blue eyes scanned the landscape ahead and caught something out of place.

He froze, mid ready to call to his parents and instead, knelt down and tracked what he'd seen. Soon he heard clanging and alarmed screeches and forwent stalking and raced ahead quickly, small rocks skidding as he did so, alerting the commotion makers and they stopped to stare. It was a pack of Jangmo-o's lead by a Hakamo-o!

“Heeeey, leave him alone you big Brutes!” Reuben cried out, skidding down a small rocky path towards the group of Dragon Pok'emon without a fear for himself once he'd seen what they attacked.

“Haka!” The leader clicked and watched the human stand steady before him and blinked as the boy went and began one of its own kinds defensive dances! Not amazing nor with the power of its species, but stil…

“Mo-o, Hakamo-o!” It called, shaking the scales along its wrists and the small group of its first stage backed off.

The second stage Dragon type looked up in time to see the human boys parents, alerted and growled before swiftly taking off, its small group hot on its clawed foot trail.

Tabitha and Matt reached Reuben just as their son parted the brush where the bullies had attacked and found a strange colored Jangmo-o, hurt and scared in its shelter.

“JAAANG!!” It roared and clapped its small mouth shut upon Reuben’s reaching out hand and withdrew as the boy cried out as it just had and watched as he held his bitten hand, blood dripping from its small teeth marks.

“No!! No, he's hurt and s...scared! No!” He cried as Tabitha drew out a Pok'eball with one of his ‘Mother's’ teammates inside and shuffled towards the poor Dragon, voice low, kind, much like his Father's always was when near a scared Pok'emon new to the Ranch, “Hi there… Sorry if I scared you.. I'm Reuben, can I see your snout? It looks like those Brutes hurt you, I just wanna help-” Slowly, as he spoke, his bitten hand reached again, this time, meeting halfway, the yellowish Dragon Pok'emon pressed his pink heart shaped face plate into his palm and sniffed.

“It's ganna be okay, there we go… Easy, ya, there we go~” Reuben smiled, feeling his parents beaming pride upon his back as the little Dragon slowly crawled over and settled its face upon his chest and whimpered.

“They hurt him,” Reuben worried as his parents settled down close beside their son and began gathering things from the bags they had carried along with them.

“Give him some Oran Berries if anything, your Mama has a Super Potion, ya, here it is, remember how to administer it? Good job Lil Makuhita~” His Father praised as Tabitha coached Reuben on the proper way to hold a squirming Pok'emon getting medications administered.

“I...I can't leave him… Not yet… What if those Brutes come back for another fight!?” Reuben asked, sniffling at the thought as the little yellowish Dragon sat in his lap, looking more at ease then before.

Tabitha and Matt shared a look, looked down towards their son who's only focus was upon the shiny Dragon Pok'emon in his lap and nodded, Matt grabbing their bags as Tabitha patted Reuben's back and assured a now beaming son, “We'll bring him home and keep him until he looks ready to leave. Only he will know when that will be and when it comes-” Reuben's smile faded but nodded, holding the slightly heavier Pok'emon in his arms, “We come back here an...and let him ...go home…”

Tabitha kissed their son's striped brown/white haired head and smiled sadly, leading their son along beside his Father and said as they walked back down the path, “When the time comes to start your journey who knows,” Reuben felt the Jangmo-o snuggle into snout into his, its tail curling around his arm like a fourth limb, and smiled as his ‘Mother's’ words finished, “Maybe you'll both meet again and be ready for an adventure together!?”

“Ya…” He whispered and hugged the small Dragon Pok'emon in a protective way and heard in return a softly clicked, “Janga~” In his ear.

\---

Once back on Heahea Cities port, the five year old and the damaged Dragon Pok'emon both looked ready to plop where they were, though the boy kept hold of the Pok'emon, its full scary day too much even for such a ‘brave warrior Pok'emon’ such as itself.

The Pok'emon Center took a half hour with it, a plaster upon its snout once done and assured he'd be alright, a scar left from the cracked scale running from its snout but other then, he'd be one hundred percent by tomorrow and said goodbye, Tabitha staying with Reuben as Matt jogged easy to a shop for to-go dinner and met up as both got done and witha shift of bags, Matt carried both boy and Pok'emon, Tabitha's ever closed eyes opened slightly, gazing at their world beside them and said warmly, Matt bursting with pride, “I couldn't be happier, I can't even get myself to believe I'd have been as happy as this as a Leader of Team Magma now that's how much you've changed me and made my life better~”

“Aaaaawwwwww, Tabitabi~” Matt gushed and kissed his partner sweetly, a light playful push to his still striped blue face made him chuckle deeply as Tabitha grew ‘angry’ as they use to get at such shows of affection and marched ahead, never to far ahead nor not looking back every second step to Matt's amusement.

Once home, placed into his room, Tabitha ushered Matt to indeed place the tired out Dragon Pok'emon close to Reuben, not afraid for either little form from once being so cautious as an Admin.

“Their perfect~” Matt gushed, holding Tabitha close and welcomed the other's head under his chin as they replied back happily, “I know! He gets it from you-” “The Pok'emon?” Matt joked and laughed as Tabitha pulled away with a playful huff and followed them as they declared, “Can't even be romantic right!”

In the bedroom of the small child, both opened their eyes and saw the other, equal, safe, alright. Reuben held open a blanket for the small Pok'emon and smiled happily as it chirped and walked on all fours into the space offered and curled up, getting a pillow of its own and an arm around its back.

“I'll take good care of you, and though I want you to stay forever, I'll be there when you decide, okay?” Reuben asked sleepily and heard a soft, “Janga-” Back then silence as both forms fell right back to sleep.

\---

A week past since Reuben saved the shiny Dragon Pok'emon, said Pok'emon had grown ferociously attached to Reuben, after a show of who was who at the DayCare Ranch, it found itself now guarding Reuben from taunting people.

For the most part, Reuben had dealt with being looked at on the street and even words, but now as a student in school, preschool, words began to get worse, bigger kids from the upper elementary school throwing the taunts, but his preschool peers soon agreed that he seemed…..Odd, his marks so drastic and different…

Reuben remained strong and went on, head held high, not letting this bother him, his own ‘Mother’ had been talked down for being larger and odd for being neither gender but also being a Mom! He was brave and strong like his ‘Mother’ and Father.

However, recess proved one day to be the turning point of being taunted to being attacked.

A thin first grader felt intimidated by Reuben, hearing a story from long ago about a strange man being of Reuben's looks who one day brought Alola's Totem Pok'emon to fighting one another because he wasn't chosen as a Kahuna! The first grader pushed Reuben down and demanded he leave the Island and never come back, that he was a bad person, looking so different, and thus, to the surprise of his parents, after school, he raced into his ‘Mother's’ arms and pleaded to be kept home after that day.

He was allowed a day to recoup, and once returned, Tabitha and Matt held a meeting with the teacher and students parent about what had happened.

Meanwhile, feeling better after a day to himself, Reuben went to the playground again and began to dig when the same kid as before came over and pushed him into his small dug hole and cried out, “GET OUT OF HERE, FREAK!”

At the scream of the first grader and Reuben's shocked cry out, unknown to Reuben's parents, having followed after feeling his friends distress the other day, Jangmo-o saw this take place and roared, shaking its scales and raced for the first grader with a Tackle attack.

The commotion brought others outside, including the parents and teacher and upon seeing Reuben holding his Pok'emon friend close and the first grader crying and pointing and saying ‘they’ did it, jt was agreed the boys would go home and this matter to be spoken between parents, the Pok'emon attack, a different matter.

At home, Matt and Tabitha sat with Reuben outside in the cool fresh air of the DayCare Ranch and spoke about what had been shared, ideas as to how to prevent them from going further, and thus forth until Jangmo-o raced over to Reuben and chirped happily, nuzzling the boy's stomach and took the hug to his crested face with an even happier chirp and wiggled.

“Reuben..” Matt began gently and Tabitha Kept going softly, “Maybe it's time Jangmo-o went home? He...he seems restless… Following you to school was dangerous…” Reuben only held the Pok'emon closer and cried into its scales.

“I know, baby… I know-” Tabitha whispered, holding both their child and his Pok'emon friend and rocked gently, teary eyed themselves as Reuben bawled loudly knowing what this day had cemented, even for a five year old.

\---

The trip back to Poni Island was dark and silent by the family. Tabitha walked with their family and didn't show off their love of rocks and skills in climbing, instead, held their son close, nosing his head softly as he himself held the little Dragon Pok'emon.

Matt scanned for them a place to let the Pok'emon go and said tightly, pointing, “There's a clear spot…”

With the spot found, Reuben heaved and sobbed, unable to speak clearly as he tried to explain to his friend how he needed to go home again, that he was going to be safer now, he was stronger, how he was sorry, that his being different caused their need to be apart, and more, Tabitha hiding behind their hand as Matt cradled them close, the Pok'emon crying out as its human friend got up and started off, racing after them when it knew they weren't coming back.

This time, they had borrowed a Ride Charizard from the town over from their quiet little Ranch, and flew off quickly, leaving the once wild shiny Pokemon crying after its own shiny human as both grew quickly apart.

That night was hard, Reuben didn't eat, barely slept, and both parents in the morning knew when they couldn't find him, to look outside at the baby Pok'emon section where he busied himself in caring for them, something he did so deeply when something was wrong, normally happily talking to both Pok'emon and parents as they came over.

At school, the first grader was made to apologize to him, but even that, meant nothing and with a low nod that he got the other's ‘sorry’ he walked off into the playground and stayed secluded from everyone.

\---

Back home, as Reuben busied himself first with the Pok'emon on the Ranch then his workbook, Tabitha and Matt spoke softly in the kitchen. It wasn't a secret that Tabitha was pregnant nor a surprise to both parents, they even figured anyway even Reuben knew. So, when his parents came over to him as he finished his workbooks page, speaking warmly, “We have a surprise for you~” He chuckled and hugged his ‘Mother’ gently and looked up into their lidded ruby orbs, “I know your having a baby, Mama~”

That gave them a short window to play along~

“How, did your Father tell you, or am I finally noticeable?” Tabitha laughed as Matt picked up Reuben as he spoke, “Haha, no, I just know~ Your glowing all happy, Mama~” To which Matt kissed Tabitha warmly upon the lips and winked, “Told'ja you were glowing!” And laughed as Tabitha walked off towards Reuben's room, Matt following, holding their son.

“I didn't put my stuff away!” Reuben fret as his door was opened and he was placed down gently.

“We'll make an exception tonight, you have something important to-” “That would be something important, putting my stuff away, Mama!” Reuben cut in with a small voice, looking to his always rather rounded bellied ‘Mother’ and smiled, “It takes five seconds to put my stuff in my bag, and get it to my room!”

“How's about you check your room first though, Lil Makuhita~” Matt pressed with an excited voice and Reuben puzzled, “I'm not complaining but… Don't we have another room for another baby? I mea..mean…” “No, no, no, its not that, just look~” Tabitha laughed ane guided their son into his room.

The light was flicked on and upon the bed rested a Pok'emon bed, complete with scale polish, and Pok'e food for a certain breed of Pok'emon-

“JENGA!!!!” Reuben screamed, bawling as said Pok'emon burst out from behind his bedroom door and leapt upon him, crying happily as they hugged and or nudged.

“We couldn't even hold out a day, when I said your Father was seeing Uncle Archie and Maxie about something, he'd actually gone right back around and picked your Pok'emon friend back up, that little guy not even having moved an inch since we left.” Tabitha said, weeping within Matt's side as Matt bawled just as hard at this adorable moment.

“No trainer is complete however until-” His ‘Mother’ said gently and placed a selected few special Pok'eball's down before their son and whispered, “They Catch or receive their first Pok'emon partner~”

Before both Reuben and Jangmo-o lay three types of Pok'eball, a Heavy ball, Friend ball, and Premier ball.

“What would you choose, Jenga?” Reuben asked the shiny Dragon Pok'emon who tapped over to the Pok'eball's and chirped before pressing its scarred pink snout upon the Friend balls button and got sucked in.

Once, twice, a third, and then, a soft click!

Reuben slowly reached out his hand, the one Jenga the Jangmo-o had bitten and placed it around the Friend ball, silently staring.

“Hi….” He whispered to the balls contents and kissed it before pressing the button and allowing his Pok'emon friend back outside. “Hi again, Jenga~” He said and laughed as the Pok'emon looked towards his master and friend and leapt into his arms again, both beaming, crying, best friends till the end~

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Rueben 
> 
> Age: (starting out in Alola 12)
> 
> Behavior: Gentle, a ball of love, patient 
> 
> Looks: Piebald, like Janga, a heart shape of white rests center of his nose tip and ends in his hair (why he loves them so much)
> 
> Likes: Everything
> 
> Hates: Brutes
> 
> Pokemon: Janga the shiny Jangmo-o
> 
> Other info: Plays Baseball, a team with trainers and Pok'emon alike, has a little sister named Mira


End file.
